


食色性也

by serolyna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serolyna/pseuds/serolyna
Summary: 三观不正/性转/OOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三观不正/性转/OOC

C3  
姜丹妮一杯接一杯地喝着，到最后神志都有些不清醒，一个劲儿地说些乱七八糟的胡话。  
她眼神也不好使了，赖冠霖的脸在她眼里，竟慢慢地跟赖振宇重合，她分辨不出眼前人是谁，只能模模糊糊看出赖振宇的轮廓。她拽住他的手，骂他“混蛋”。  
接着她又钻进他怀里，环着他的腰，喝的红扑扑的脸仰起来对着赖冠霖，哭过一场的眼睛里还藏着星星点点的泪，她无言地看了他好久，最后慢慢抬起头，凑近他的脸。  
赖冠霖当然不会拒绝，即使他知道她是认错了人。他向来信奉“食色性也”，性欲和食欲都是人的本能，他不喜欢克制，于是机会摆在眼前，猎物主动送上门时，他欣然接受。  
他扣住她的后脑勺，搂着她一起跌坐在沙发上，撬开她的嘴唇，酒精的味道顺着对方舌尖传到他的口腔。  
姜丹妮脸蛋红扑扑的，双眼闭在一起，手紧紧地拽着赖冠霖的衣角，她感觉好似天旋地转，喘不上来气，只好在无尽的暗涌里努力抓住仅剩的浮木。  
为什么今天赖振宇这么温柔呢？她这样想。  
疑问在大脑里无法消散，但她无法推开身上的人，她贪恋这一丝丝的温柔缱绻，她陷在情欲的漩涡里，越挣扎越无法逃生。  
姜丹妮的身体像文艺复兴时期的一幅画，由于常年练舞而紧致好看的肌肉线条，冷白的肤色，丰满挺翘的乳房和臀部，构成她这幅，独一无二，风情万种的画卷。  
赖冠霖一只手已经探进了她的腰窝，顺着她纤细的腰肢一路上爬，在她蝴蝶骨处留恋徘徊，抚摸着她光滑的脊背，脸贴着她的下颌骨慢慢磨蹭着，身体的温度通过触碰传达给对方。  
赖冠霖另一只手则造访了她小腹下的私人领域，那本来只属于他哥哥一个人的地方。  
赖冠霖呼吸忍不住加重，背德的羞耻感慢慢从心底传来，可同时也带来了另一层快感。赖振宇在他的前半生里如同不可逾越的神祇，将他完全掩盖在阴影里。可如今他怀里是神的女人，他现在做的事，正如他曾经有过的阴暗想法一样，他正一点点摧毁神祇，他在弑神。  
赖冠霖双手托起姜丹妮的屁股，将她双腿分开，往上提了提，让她靠的更近了一些。  
手在穴口试探着，捏住藏在里面的阴蒂，轻轻碾磨，怀里的人忽地一下软了腰，打在他喉咙处的呼吸也一下子急促起来。  
姜丹妮睁开了眼，看到赖冠霖的脸，可她仍然认不出他到底是谁，接着感受到对方双指已经伸了进去，突如其来的闯入让她倒吸了一口气。  
她尝试着调整呼吸，尽量让身体放松，去容纳对方的手指甚至更大的东西。这是她的自然反应，被赖振宇训练出来的本能。  
她有时候会觉得耻辱，这样一来，性爱变得不像性爱，好似是她单方面的服务。可若是真要抛开脸面讲，在她和赖振宇的关系里，她确实是服务的一方。  
于是后来她又不在乎了，这本能反应也能让她免受些痛苦，她又何必在乎那不值钱的尊严。

两指慢慢变成三指，姜丹妮有些吃不消，趴在赖冠霖肩头，细细碎碎的哼叫从她口中漫出，其中还掺杂着喘息，短促和长音混在一起，一声接一声。  
赖冠霖埋在她的胸前，吻着她白皙的双乳，叼住胸前的红晕轻轻啃噬，惹得她轻轻颤抖，想要抗拒却忍不住挺起胸往他嘴里送。  
赖冠霖的手已经沾上了湿润的液体，昭示着对方情动得彻底。  
他将她的双腿分的更开了一些，练舞蹈就这点好处，柔韧性好，身体可以随意弯折成想要的弧度。他将她的双腿往上压，压倒她的胸口，性器对准穴口，撞了进去。  
姜丹妮发出了一声长长的呻吟，久违的被填满的感觉传来，她脑子更加混沌了，被快感和痛楚交替控制着，整个人像飘在半空中，上不来下不去， 无奈地在空中挥手挣扎，却抓不到任何东西。  
赖冠霖等她适应了后，不再客气，将她双腿架在肩膀上，开始享用自己的美味。  
姜丹妮这会儿又不疑惑了，对方的动作让她更错以为他是赖振宇。赖冠霖只是前戏温柔，真正做起来本质跟他哥没什么区别，都喜欢把人往死里弄。  
他掐着她的腰，不顾她的喊叫，摁着她一个劲儿的地狠操，操得姜丹妮叫声都不连贯，只能一下又一下地，还带着哭腔。  
姜丹妮的身体与赖冠霖完美契合，窄小的穴道夹得他头脑发热，他没喝酒却像喝醉了，一想到这么一个美丽又性感的女人，却是他哥哥的独有，他就嫉妒的发狂。  
然而他发狂，遭罪的还是姜丹妮。  
他的手从她腰上拿开，留下了几个殷红的指印，他将人放下来，将她双腿往下拉，只留上半身在沙发上，他从后面操进去，比之前进入的更深。  
姜丹妮只能半跪在地板上挨操。她想，这一套赖振宇之前玩过，甚至还让她跪趴在地毯上，那地毯沾上她上面的水和下面的水，过后就被扔了出去。可这回他好像比上次更狠，她被操得受不了，呜呜地求饶着，想抓住沙发垫往前逃，却又被赖冠霖掐着大腿拽回来。  
“是我操你比较爽？还是我哥操你比较爽？”赖冠霖压向她的背，贴着她的身体问道。  
姜丹妮身体还在打着颤，她听不懂对方的问题，更无法回答。  
“为什么不回答我？”  
赖冠霖一边问，一边更用力地抽插，一只手捏住了她被吮吸得红肿的乳头，揉弄起来。  
“你…是你…别捏了——好痛…”  
夹杂着痛苦的快感涌上姜丹妮的大脑，她只能回答，即使听不懂问题，却也误打误撞地说出了让对方满意的答案。  
“真乖。”赖冠霖在她侧脸上亲了一口。  
姜丹妮上面被他亲得晕晕乎乎，下面被他操得一塌糊涂。她本来就是水多的体质，这下更是泄了洪了，下身一片黏腻，对方抽插的动作带起止不住的水声。  
赖冠霖似乎成心想羞辱她，到后面不光操她，手也不老实，玩弄起已经被摩擦得发红的阴蒂，一边抽插一边揉捏，姜丹妮这回真的被玩出了眼泪，泪珠子蓄满了她的眼眶。  
她说不上来是好受还是不好受，也不知道是该要还是不要，她只能断断续续地喊叫，全是音节，说不出一个完整的字。  
到最后她实在是不行了，双手掐着沙发垫的一角，她感觉自己飞速地升空又飞速的跌落，她双腿忍不住地颤抖，泪水也从眼窝里滑落。  
赖冠霖突然感到她穴道口喷出了液体洒在他的性器和小腹上，她的叫声也戛然而止，只能张着嘴大口的喘息。  
姜丹妮潮吹了。  
她脸颊上还挂着泪，双腿一下子软了，跌坐到赖冠霖怀里，却又不小心把他的性器吃得更深，高潮后的身体十分敏感，她被逼得又掉了一滴泪。  
赖冠霖把她拉向自己的怀中，用温柔的亲吻做抚慰，吻她的脖颈，她的锁骨，她的耳垂。  
最后搂着她的腰，射在她身体的深处。

赖冠霖体内有跟他哥一样的，禽兽不如的基因。  
所以在浴室里帮姜丹妮清理时，他又把人按在浴缸里，开始第二次攻陷。  
姜丹妮整个人泡在温暖的热水里，身体其他部位得到了疏解，可下半身还没脱离苦海，仍然掌控在他手里，仍然被玩弄着。  
好在赖冠霖这次真的温柔了点，抽插时伴随着水的流动，没有了痛楚，只剩下舒服。  
姜丹妮伏在浴缸边上，她舒服了，就张口喊了，她喊：“赖振宇…叔叔…好叔叔…亲亲我…”  
她向来喜欢在床上喊赖振宇叔叔，赖振宇大她12岁，这声叔叔喊的不算亏。  
可这话赖冠霖听了不好受，他把性器从她身体里抽出来，又狠狠地撞进去，姜丹妮的话说了一半就被他撞得支离破碎。  
他同时又掰过姜丹妮的脸，吻了上去，吻得凶狠极了，他咬她的唇，咬她的舌头，索取她的气息，直到她快窒息了才松开她。  
赖冠霖觉得不能对她这么温柔，一温柔她就说些他不爱听的话，她就是欠操，还必须得狠操。  
接着姜丹妮又变得只能发出几个音节的哼叫。这场性爱一直持续到凌晨，赖冠霖最后为了惩罚她那句扫兴的话，明知道可能会怀孕仍然选择了内射。

 

姜丹妮虽然喝醉了之后头脑不清醒，但她并不会断片，相反，每次醉酒醒来她都能想起昨天发生过什么，甚至每一处细节都能清清楚楚的记得。  
这次早上，她睁开双眼，眼前像过电影一样重放了昨天的画面。一幕一幕，香艳又刺激。她感觉呼吸都要停滞，她希望那只是一场梦，可她身上星星点点的吻痕，大腿内侧的淤青和指印，下身的肿痛…这惨烈的事实就摆在她眼前，她跟别人上了床，那个人还是赖振宇的弟弟。  
她长大了嘴，想要干呕。她好恶心，恶心赖冠霖，恶心自己。  
赖冠霖这时轻轻推开了门，看她已经坐起来，问道：“醒了吗？起来吃早饭吧。”  
姜丹妮抬眼，盯着赖冠霖，她听到自己因为气愤而后牙槽打颤的声音，她不说话，就这样瞪着赖冠霖。  
她抄起旁边的枕头，向他扔去，骂了一声“滚”，可她昨天体力消耗得太过分，这一声没了力气，不像是骂人。反而像撒娇。  
赖冠霖眼疾手快地接住那飞来的枕头，把它放在一边，走过去坐在床上，从背后搂住姜丹妮，下巴贴在她肩膀上，说：“别生气啦？好不好？我跟你道歉，下次不趁你喝醉之危了，别生气了。”  
姜丹妮想挣开他的怀抱，却被他搂的更紧，动弹不得。她在心底冷笑，还想有下次？想得美。  
“你有没有想过，你这样，赖振宇会杀了你。”  
赖冠霖听到她的问话，笑了，他说：“我想过啊，可是，你舍得我被杀吗？你对我就一点感情都没有吗？”  
姜丹妮沉默了，将近一个月的共处，赖冠霖对她无微不至，两个人每天面对面吃饭，周末一起看电影，有时还会一起下楼散步。姜丹妮内里柔软，别人对她好她都记得，而且哪怕一点点好她都会无限放大，更不必说赖冠霖这种，好的不得了。她更是生性多情，对人的好感来得快而汹涌，所以说她对赖冠霖没有感情绝对是假的。  
赖冠霖见她不接话，手覆上她的手，贴上她的手背，抚摸她的指骨，他在天平上放下最后一个砝码，他问：“还有，你昨天晚上，是真的完完全全的喝醉了，真的不知道我是谁吗？”  
姜丹妮僵硬了身体，她不敢回头看赖冠霖的双眼，她没有办法接话。  
是啊，她可以骗别人，但她骗不了自己。昨晚她不是完全不清楚跟她缠绵的人是谁，在赖冠霖问她谁操她比较爽时，她就已然清醒了一半，可这些年爱而不得还要做他人替身的委屈占据了大脑，酒精摧毁了理智，她选择了装作不清醒，继续乱来。  
她想，她这个周箬的替代品，在正品的祭日当天，跟赖振宇的弟弟上床，就是对赖振宇最好的报复。  
可如今酒醒，出轨和背德的内疚感羞耻感一齐涌上心头，她的心五味杂陈，难受得很。  
而赖冠霖这句话，无疑再次加重了她的痛苦。  
“你出去…出去！”她冲赖冠霖喊，她在抖，浑身忍不住地抖，泪水啪嗒掉在被子上，晕出一块水渍。  
赖冠霖知道自己戳痛了她，不敢再惹她生气，只好亲亲她的侧脸，说：“不管怎样，我喜欢你，不比赖振宇少，我为昨天的事道歉，原谅我。”说完松开她，出了房间。  
听到关门的声音后，姜丹妮终于忍不住，趴在床上大哭起来。她很害怕，她有不好的预感，她们三个人之间的关系，像脱轨的列车，完全失去了控制，即将驶向她无法预测的地方，可能是深渊，可能是高崖。  
总之，结果只会是毁灭。


	2. C4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三观不正/性转/OOC

C4

姜丹妮至今仍清楚记得四年前10月21号的下午。前两天刚下过一场秋雨，温度骤降，她穿上了厚厚的外套，坐在教室里上自习，思绪飘得非常远，甚至在预想今年的圣诞节应该如何度过。  
班主任的喊叫把她从想象中拽回来，她望着对方惊恐的神色，被对方拽着胳膊拉出来，站在教室外面，她听到了那句这辈子都不会忘记的话。  
“你爸爸…你爸爸自杀了。”  
姜丹妮前十六年一直过着他人羡慕不已的人生，父亲是高官，母亲是大学教授，家里往上翻曾祖父和祖父都是曾在战场上因公殉职的大将，唯一的姑姑还是军委的夫人。  
单拎出来其中一条就足以令人咂舌，更不用说组合在一起。  
可好运终有一天会到头。  
在这年的三月份，上面正式完成了最高领导人的交接，两个派系的斗争终于在那一天彻底尘埃落定。而姜丹妮的父亲，不幸站错了队。新的领导班子一上台，雷厉风行地开展严打活动。  
姜丹妮父亲早有察觉，自己作为红二，一路高升，40出头的年纪，已经坐到了直辖市副国级干部的位置。这场血雨腥风一旦开了头，那他必是被拉下马的第一个。  
他安顿好了家里，把妻子儿女托付给了没有牵扯在内的军部的妹夫。  
自己则在审判还没出来之前，想着留个体面，也给妻女留个退路，选择了服毒自杀。  
在他父亲自杀后的第二天，审判书和新闻同时曝光。上面写，他父亲滥权贪污，挪用巨额公款，拉帮结派，以受贿罪判处死刑，开除党籍，剥夺政治权利终身，没收个人全部财产。  
司法机关的人封了她的家，冻结了她家的银行账户。  
她母亲去找妹夫，苦苦求了好久，才要来父亲的骨灰，找了西边一个墓园，放置在里面。  
姜丹妮的母亲全程没有掉一滴泪。  
可她只能跪在父亲的墓前无助地哭。  
她只有16岁，前半生顺风顺水，本以为以后的日子也只会是前程似锦。可人生一夜之间竟在发生巨变，美好的世界坍塌了，露出了丑恶的一面。  
同学大多也都是圈子里的人，早就得了消息，对她议论纷纷。大家心里都明白父亲不过是权力中心内部斗争的牺牲品，可正是因为如此，对她流露出的同情却更让她受不了。  
最后在离开墓园前，母亲拉着她的手，亲吻她的额头，轻轻告诉她：“丹妮，接下来的人生，再糟，也不会比现在糟了。”  
母亲骗了她。  
一个星期后，母亲躺在姑妈家的床上，再也没有醒来。  
姜丹妮再也经受不住，听到消息后直接哭得晕了过去。  
再次醒来，她还顾不及悲伤，就被迫如同行尸走肉般陪着姑妈料理了母亲的后事。还是那个墓园，母亲和父亲合葬在了一起。  
她第二次跪在墓碑前，她问，妈，你为什么这么狠心呢？  
母亲为何自杀，她心里清楚。母亲一辈子最看重声誉，她不能忍受别人的同情，母亲更不能。母亲不能忍受自己的上半生光鲜亮丽，下辈子却要背着贪官妻子的名号苟活。  
财产没了，工作也保不住，还要接受别人的指指点点，这样的黑暗生活根本望不到头。  
可她呢？她又该怎么办？  
她以后在这世界上就是孤身一人了。她不会再有幸福的家庭，不会有人把她每一本证书，每一个奖杯都好好珍藏，不会再有人拿相机记录她每一次跳舞的美丽身影，不会再有人把她放在心尖上疼爱了。  
她失去的不只是父母，还有朋友，亲戚，原来的一切都随着巨变一齐消逝。  
她以后还能依靠谁？这个疑问在她脑海里徘徊着，无法消散。  
姜丹妮一直在墓碑前坐着，望着父母的照片出神。到凌晨时她身体已经撑不住，摔在地上。她这半个月没有吃过一顿饱饭，寄人篱下怎么敢吃得太多，也没有睡过一顿饱觉，每晚都会因为梦到父亲去世而吓醒，如此一来，身体早已超过了负荷。  
她想站起来却发现膝盖扎心的疼，这座墓园建在半山腰，深秋的夜晚，山上的冷风早吹得双腿僵硬，一动就疼。  
她没出息地又哭了，自暴自弃地想就这样待到天亮吧。反正生活已经一团乱麻，再混乱一点，也无妨。  
却没想到突然被人从背后抱起来，她吓了一跳，向后挥手不小心打到了对方的脸，传开了一声闷哼。  
姜丹妮向后转头，看到了一张有些熟悉的脸，猛的想起，是今年校庆撞到她的人。  
当时她表演完急着去接受电视台的采访，在楼梯的拐角撞到了一个人。她只记得对方高大英俊，因为冲撞力太大，手里的捧花和头上的花环都掉了下来。  
对方很有礼貌地帮她捡起来，把花环戴在她头上。  
她同样很有礼貌地会给他一个微笑，说：“谢谢你。”  
如今怎么会这里碰到他？姜丹妮吓坏了，喘着气问他：“你是谁？把我放下来。”  
对方仍然紧紧抱着她，不愿松手。  
“我叫赖振宇。”  
那是赖振宇对姜丹妮说的第一句话。赖振宇没有食言，他确实救了她。他去见了她的姑妈，父亲落马，姑妈也就失去了娘家的庇护，更生怕她父亲的事影响到丈夫的仕途，能甩掉她这个拖油瓶求之不得。他陪姜丹妮再次出现在学校里，告诉她，想让别人不同情你，就不要露出脆弱的那一面。  
于是姜丹妮私底下彻底跟原来的生活告了别，明面上却与原来别无二致。赖振宇还许诺她，她以后生活中出现的任何问题，他都会帮她解决。  
可代价当然也不低，在搬进赖振宇的房子后的第二天，距离她17岁生日还有一周，她轻轻解开了浴袍的带子，坐在赖振宇怀里，颤抖着献上了她人生里第一个吻，第一次性爱。  
赖振宇丝毫没有顾忌她还未成年，即使她哭着喊着求饶也不停手，直到她大腿内侧都有了抽搐的迹象才肯放过她。  
赖振宇平时对她很好，会照顾她的感受，即使偶尔吵架，也是哄比凶更多。甚至在她18岁生日时专门替她请假，带她飞越太平洋，去了她一直想去的迪士尼乐园。  
生日当晚，赖振宇陪她看了盛放的烟花，天上交织着各种绚丽的颜色，他低下头吻她。  
如果不是姜丹妮看过周箬的照片，她真的会错以为他们在谈恋爱。  
可事实告诉她，她不过是长了张和他一生挚爱极其相似的脸庞，才有幸得到他的宠爱。

 

自从出了那档子荒唐的事儿之后，姜丹妮就跟赖冠霖冷战了。她第二天给赖振宇打电话，却一直打不通。翻备忘录翻出赖振宇秘书的号码，又打过去，秘书先是拒不透露，一听是姜小姐，连忙换了个口气细心解释，说赖振宇为了上市的事前两天飞去了纽约，事务繁忙，估计要半个月左右才能回来。  
赖冠霖那边是生怕她跑了，再也不加班，每天下班后按时在家等她，她晚回来一会儿就要给她打电话，当然，打了她也不接。  
姜丹妮知道自己暂时解不开这个困局，就干脆让它这样僵着。但她也摆明了自己的态度，那就是不原谅。  
她完全将赖冠霖当成了空气，即使面对面也不说一句话。  
赖冠霖拿她没办法，也不强求，只每天毫不厌倦地热情对待，即使面对着冷脸也绝不退缩。  
赖冠霖当然不后悔，即使再给他一千次重来的机会，他也不后悔。姜丹妮喝醉了，他没有。他知道可能出现的后果，可他更清楚，与其暗里压抑着只望着她做些无用的肖想，还不如直接出手。  
他与姜丹妮不会有结果，赖振宇跟她就会有吗？  
他不喜欢等，更不喜欢忍。  
更何况他前半生一直在忍，忍到如今，到了喜欢的人上，老天爷总不能再让他忍了吧？  
再来千次万次，他依然会做出同样的选择。

 

姜丹妮的专业课老师要在本地一个剧场开表演，选了姜丹妮做其中一段舞蹈的独舞。她生活一下子变得忙碌起来，每天都要翻来覆去地排练，也就没了心思跟赖冠霖继续僵持，慢慢地竟然开始跟他缓和了一点。  
赖冠霖说的话她思来想去想了很久，赖冠霖说他喜欢她，而她知道自己最大的劣根就是多情滥情。她无法扪着良心说她对赖冠霖一点感情都没有，但要是让她离开赖振宇那更是无稽之谈。  
索性她就当是春梦一场，既然赖冠霖不再提，她也当无事发生过，继续这样过下去。

正式演出那天，她免不了紧张。尽管想尽了各种办法转移注意力，依然压不住扑通扑通加快的心跳。她从一个后台斜角观察演出，眼看着就要到了她了，她深吸一口气，跨步上了台。  
她从8岁开始练舞蹈，学芭蕾和现代舞。老师总夸她天赋高有灵气，加上自身的努力，从小到大，学校大大小小的演出，总有她的身影。  
她是众人追捧的高岭之花，无论什么晚会就属她的节目反响最大。  
但这次是她第一次脱离校园，真正在公众面前表演。  
她上台了，望向台下一张张脸和头顶一盏盏聚光灯。她的表演设定是跟另一个男演员雨中分别，对方是他的师哥，实力很强，上台前一直安慰她，告诉她放松，交给我。  
姜丹妮真的把身心交出去了，她彻底投入到了这场舞蹈里，两个人的合作天衣无缝，令人赞叹。  
下场时，她习惯性的转身回望了一下底下的观众，想看看大家的反应，竟在第二排，见到了正在鼓掌的赖冠霖。

她从更衣室换完衣服，旁边的师哥拦住她，问她要不要等结束后一起去吃庆功宴。她摇摇头拒绝，她跟大家的关系说不上亲密也说不上生疏，跟大家的共同语言除了舞蹈实在是不多，紧张了一天如今放松了感觉无比疲惫，与其再吊着精神去应酬，还不如早早休息。  
谢绝了对方的好意，姜丹妮裹好外套，整整有些乱的头发，等到表演全部结束，随众人上台谢幕，又跟老师聊了两句，就打算直接回家。  
出了剧场门口，果不其然碰到赖冠霖，她并没有看错，刚刚那个人就是他。  
“我竟然不知道你还是我老师的粉丝。”姜丹妮手插在风衣外套口袋里，和赖冠霖并排走着，皮靴的短跟打在地上发出嗒嗒的响声。  
“我是来看你的。”  
姜丹妮不接话，她当然知道，可她想装作不知道。  
赖冠霖看她沉默着向前走，顿住了脚步，拉住她的手腕，变戏法似的拿出两张演唱会门票，“要不要去看，是你最喜欢的乐队。”  
姜丹妮看着他手里的票，愣了神，她早在一月前就想买这场演出的票，可惜参加的人基数太大，她没抢到，后来又受老师的邀约，就把这事儿抛之脑后了。  
“你怎么知道我喜欢这个乐队？”姜丹妮没有客气，伸手接过门票，距离这乐队上次来国内演出已经过去了四年，这次机会不可多得。  
“你腰上的纹身，是他们的成名曲吧。”赖冠霖见她没有拒绝，心情大好，往她身边更靠近一些。  
他不提还好，一提姜丹妮又想到了那天的事，脸色一下冷下来，把票揣进兜里，加快了步伐，跟赖冠霖拉开了距离。  
赖冠霖一看不好，明白自己是又说错了话，赶紧闭好嘴巴追上前去。

 

进到场馆时，演唱会已经开场近一个小时了。赖冠霖牵着姜丹妮，穿过拥挤的人群，找到了位置。人群太过兴奋，跳着扭着，姜丹妮有些害怕被撞到，也反握回去他的手。  
赖冠霖感受到她的手紧紧跟自己扣在一起，心情更好了。  
进场前还买了两只荧光棒，现在正在姜丹妮里手里挥动着，之前的不开心和疲惫一扫而光，她大脑又处于了高度兴奋的状态。  
乐队今天唱的大多是些知名度高的歌，最后几首换成了冷门一点的，姜丹妮却很喜欢。  
其中一首舒缓的情歌，竟然玩起了kiss cam。姜丹妮看着大屏幕出现素人情侣的脸，被拍到的情侣都了然的亲吻对方，引起人群一阵阵地欢呼。  
“如果拍到我们，我可以亲你吗？”赖冠霖在她耳边轻轻问，呼出的气息让她耳根发痒。  
即使耳朵已经红了一片，但她仍然毫不犹豫地说：“不行。”  
可生活就是怕什么来什么，赖冠霖刚问过没过多久，大屏幕上真的出现了他们的脸。  
“不是说了不唔…”姜丹妮心里大叫不好，刚说出半句话就被对方的吻堵住。  
周围人兴奋的起哄声在姜丹妮耳边炸开，她整个人都羞得不行，用手推赖冠霖，却推不动他。  
赖冠霖想亲她想了好多天了，今天终于又得了手，怎么肯轻易放开，他发出了一声满足的喟叹，用手扣住她的后脑勺，强迫她继续跟他接吻，用自己的气息填满了她的口腔。  
姜丹妮挣不过他，想着算了，只是接个吻而已。

 

可事实证明，她一旦放松警惕，就不止是接个吻那么简单。  
姜丹妮半跪在床上，这次她没喝醉，却又像上次一样越了线。  
赖冠霖轻轻凑近她，张嘴轻轻含住了她的耳廓，牙齿轻轻咬着含着那一小块软骨，炽热的气息烫的姜丹妮浑身发软。  
怎么又到了这一步？她打心里搞不懂，却又推不开赖冠霖。  
赖冠霖的舌尖从姜丹妮的耳朵游移到了她的嘴边，他的唇舌不急不慢地勾勒着她的下颌线条，仿佛在逗弄，又仿佛在品尝。  
吻慢慢从嘴边又渡到脖颈，手也顺着腰侧向上摸索着，握住了她两团白嫩的娇乳，指腹摁住来回的揉捏，姜丹妮大脑顿时短了路。  
身体越来越热，她发出了难耐的喘息。赖冠霖的手掰开她的双腿，伸到穴口，轻轻拨开两片花瓣，摸到一手的湿润。  
“你又流水了。”带着笑意的话从头顶传来，姜丹妮臊得红了脸，想用手去捂赖冠霖的嘴，却被对方伸进去的手弄得一下子没了劲。  
赖冠霖上次就摸清了她的敏感点，这回找准了地方一个劲儿的按那块软肉，时不时还捏两下肉核，感受着她水越流越多，喘息也越来越压抑不住。  
姜丹妮这回神志清醒得很，对方手指在自己身体里作乱的感觉也更清晰。她压不住持续上升的快感，知道自己天生体质敏感，怕自己被对方用手玩泄了，实在太过丢脸，就伸手去摸赖冠霖胯下的坚挺，故意放软了声音说，“别玩了…”  
赖冠霖对她的主动很受用，按住她的肩膀，拉开她的双腿，往自己性器上压，接着开疆拓土一般破开她的甬道，直直撞了进去。  
姜丹妮整个上半身向后仰去，背部弯成美丽的弧度。因为情动出了一层薄薄的细汗，挂在她肩膀上，一颗大些的顺着脊背流过纹身，一路畅通，最后停在了她好看的臀上。  
赖冠霖情不自禁吻上她的后背，她身体线条实在是太美，他每次看都忍不住赞叹，他有时甚至想一寸一寸将她拆吃入腹。  
他也确实这么做了，捏着她两边的胯骨，整根抽出又狠狠操进去，她面色潮红，受不住的大口喘息着，轻轻求他慢点，得到的确是一次比一次深的冲撞。  
正当她感觉自己快要不行了，手机在这时突然响了起来。  
她被吓得缩紧了身体，夹得赖冠霖差点一时没守住，用手拍了拍她的屁股，让她放松。  
姜丹妮支撑起身体，用手去摸床边的手机，拿过来想挂断，却不小心滑到了接听。  
电话接通后她还没反应过来，师兄的声音就传了过来。  
师兄许是喝醉了，嘴里乌鲁乌鲁说不清，接着又听到另一个师妹的声音，跟她道歉，说：“不好意思师姐，师兄喝醉了，乱给人打电话。”  
姜丹妮想说“没事”，刚说了个没字，就被赖冠霖再次顶进来的性器弄得失了神，只能发出唔的一声。  
那边师妹听了后问她怎么了，她缓过神，扭头对上赖冠霖的脸，对着电话和他说，“没事，刚刚吃东西，吃噎着了。”说完挂了电话。  
她没说谎，确实是吃噎着了，只不过是下面的嘴吃的。  
赖冠霖被她这句话撩拨得再也忍不住，把她按在身下固定好，没了之前的耐心，粗暴地在她身体里进出。  
啧啧作响的水声和撞击声回响在房间里，姜丹妮有些后悔，她被翻来覆去地操着，咬着，她半途高潮了一次，整个人抖了半天，一点力气都没了，脑子一阵阵地泛白光，只能啜泣着求饶，“我…我不行了…你…快点…结束…”  
“急什么，你还没吹出来呢。”  
姜丹妮被赖冠霖这句戏谑的话气的差点晕过去，即使她体质比一般人敏感，从16岁第一次开荤到现在也不是每次都吹，吹不吹全看机缘。  
她这下委屈地真要哭了，骂赖冠霖不要脸，却依然挡不住他一点点撑开她内壁的褶皱。  
不过姜丹妮低估了赖冠霖的技巧，做到最后她感觉下身发麻，双眼失神意识涣散，一阵阵的尿意传来，她知道完了，又要丢脸了，果然没一会儿，水又喷到了赖冠霖小腹上。  
她脑子里最后的意识是，再也不要跟赖冠霖做了，太累了。


	3. C5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三观不正/性转/OOC

C4  
有时候，一步错，步步错。  
温柔缱绻过后，已经是接近凌晨，外面高楼大厦的灯光从窗帘中间的缝隙中透过来一点，她借着这一点点的光，看赖冠霖的脸。  
对着这张脸，她总是没法将拒绝说出口。  
第一次可以骗自己是酒后乱性，可这次却没法找出合理的借口。她清醒着，主动地，用自己的身体完完全全地接纳了赖冠霖。  
而现在，远处的光遥遥照来打在赖冠霖的脸上，圈出他半张脸的轮廓。  
这是一张非常好看的脸，跟赖振宇比也更加亲和。两个人作为一母同胞的兄弟，相似之处有，不同之处也很多。赖振宇更像父亲，锋利，强势，冷漠全写在脸上，而赖冠霖则更像母亲，人间烟火似的美妙绮丽。  
她如今竟然跟这样两位男人都沾染了说不清道不明的关系。  
姜丹妮把身子轻轻从被子里挪出去，披了件外套，把那落地窗的窗帘拉开，望着五光十色的夜景出神。  
正她陷在混沌的思绪里挣脱不出来时，后背突然被拉进了温热的怀抱。赖冠霖靠着她的肩膀，脸贴在她下颌骨处。  
“唔…怎么醒的这么早…看什么呢？”赖冠霖手搂着她的腰，脸轻轻摩挲着她的肌肤，说话时的气息喷洒在她脖颈处，痒得很。  
“睡不着。”她低头看对方扣在自己腰上的手，叹了一口气，轻声回答。  
赖冠霖感受到她心情低落，不再开口，将她身体转过来，又捉住她的唇细细亲吻。  
姜丹妮费了好大的劲将自己跟他拉开一段距离，喘着气说：“太累了，不做了。”  
“只是想吻你而已，没别的意思。”赖冠霖看她害怕的模样忍不住发笑。  
赖冠霖确实只是亲亲她，手依然紧紧箍着她的腰，微微低下头，与她额头相抵，带着她轻轻转起圈，嘴里还哼着歌。  
“How long will I love you? As long as the stars are above you..”  
是之前他们一同看过的一部爱情片的插曲。  
姜丹妮抬眼，视线撞进对方的双眸，那里有着自己清晰的倒影。  
自己现在和赖冠霖穿着睡衣，光着脚在窗户前转圈，场面看起来十分滑稽。  
可从他嘴里缓缓哼唱出来的，那两句再普通不过的歌词，却让她心弦阵阵发颤。  
姜丹妮拉住赖冠霖的手臂，两个人站定。  
她伸出手，环在赖冠霖腰间，整个人向他靠拢，脸贴在他胸膛上，听他咚咚的心跳。  
赖冠霖听到姜丹妮有些沙哑的声音传来，“到了该结束时，要痛痛快快地结束。”

 

姜丹妮已经在赖冠霖家住了整整一个月。她后来又偷偷给赖振宇秘书打过电话，结果是赖振宇那边中途出问题，还要再耽搁些时日。  
赖冠霖作为亲弟弟，自然也知晓这件事。他对此自然开心的很，他巴不得赖振宇在国外住个一年半载才好呢。  
姜丹妮那天说的话，他听的明白。两个人这样不清不楚地厮混下去也可以，但等到她搬回去那一天，就要一刀切断毫不留恋地说再见。  
赖冠霖坦然接受，先把人吃到肚子里再说，无论怎样总比吃不到好。  
得了她的允许后，他更是没有顾忌，恨不得一天24小时每分每秒都与她肌肤相贴，出门也想把她揣在怀里一同带出去。  
可无奈一个人工作繁忙，另一个人课程紧张，于是每日相处的时刻除了餐桌就是床上。  
人类最原始的两种本能，被他和她诠释得淋漓尽致。  
直到那天晚上，姜丹妮收到了一条短信。内容十分简洁：姜小姐，赖先生将于后天10：40乘坐国际航班抵达机场。  
姜丹妮盯着那短短两行字，这一天终于还是来了。她一下子没了胃口，心里泛起酸酸胀胀的感觉，堵得她难受。  
对面赖冠霖察觉她的异样，装作无意地问道：“怎么了？”  
“他要回来了。”  
两个人都陷入了沉默里。  
赖冠霖也没了食欲，站起来准备去厨房把自己的碗刷干净，却被姜丹妮接过。  
他看着姜丹妮的背影，她第一次来他家，就是这个场景，一样的灯光一样的动作。  
这是他第一次对她动心，对她的美丽起了非分之想。  
赖冠霖轻轻走过去，从背后抱住她，在她耳边说，“…为什么你偏偏是我的小嫂子呢？”  
姜丹妮任由他下巴抵在自己肩膀上，像树懒一样整个人环抱着自己。  
这个问题她给不出答案，一步错，步步错。如果她的家庭没有出现变故，她拥有的完全是另一种人生，无论是赖振宇还是赖冠霖，都不会跟她有一丝一毫的交集。  
可变故一旦出现，她的人生齿轮就必须由赖振宇来重新调整切合。  
你怎么可以去质问一只天鹅为何会被折了翅膀拴在笼子里养成了金丝雀。  
赖冠霖握住她湿漉漉的手，捏着她的手心，阵阵用力，捏得她吃痛轻呼出声。  
他不想放她走，她这一走就再也不会回来。她又成了自己哥哥一个人的所属，只会为自己哥哥一个人绽放，那双动人的双眸只会为自己哥哥一个人蓄满泪水，迷人的身躯只会为自己哥哥一个人任意弯折。  
他舍不得，也不甘心。  
可他说不出口，你留下来，因为心里清楚得到的回答会是什么。  
赖冠霖吻上她的脖颈，一只手轻轻摩挲着她腰间的软肉，另一只又去探她裙底。  
姜丹妮本能地想推他，却在听到对方说“我这次会很温柔的”后软了心肠，由着他去了。  
可当他抬起自己一条腿，下一秒就要进来时，她突然意识到，这是在厨房。  
阻止的话还没说完，就被对方的进入弄得失了声。  
“小嫂子，我的小嫂子，”赖冠霖托着她的臀肉，往自己怀里靠了一些，“我早就想这么操你了，从你住进来第一天，我就这么想了。”  
“唔…你…你不要脸…”姜丹妮被他的话气得红了脸，一口一个小嫂子，分明是在提醒两个人的身份，提醒他们是在偷情。  
姜丹妮一条腿被他架在腰上，另一条腿悬空，双手攀着他的脊背，整个身体只有尾巴骨贴在大理石台面上。  
冰冷的台面磨得她皮肤发红，赖冠霖看着有些于心不忍，便把她整个人抱起来，回了卧室。  
翻来覆去一通折腾，结束时又是深夜。  
在天光乍破时，姜丹妮已经完全熟睡后，赖冠霖仍然清醒着。他望着她的睡颜，似乎做了糟糕的梦，好看的眉眼皱在一起。他伸出手，想触碰她，在距离她脸颊不到一厘米时，又突然收回了手。  
他用自己几乎都听不清的声音说，对不起。

 

姜丹妮第二天起得很早，把自己的东西收拾好直接回了家，整个过程干净利落，没有给赖冠霖留一句多余的话。  
回到自己家发现，之前灾难现场一般的景象不复存在，一切都完好如初。那场吵架好像未曾发生过，她也没有去过赖冠霖家。  
姜丹妮闭上眼睛，把之前所有好的不好的记忆都锁进脑海深处的匣子里，泡完热水澡接着一觉睡了16个小时，直到翌日清晨才醒来。  
姜丹妮挑了件好看的裙子换上，对着镜子照了半天检查自己有没有异样，检查完毕后打车去机场接赖振宇。  
没想到路上居然堵了车，到机场时已经11点多，她原本以为这下铁定见不到人，却没想到赖振宇竟然站在机场门口等她，手边没有行李，应该是先让别人送回去了。  
“你来晚了…”赖振宇见她走过来，看看右手腕上的手表，“整整26分钟14秒。”  
姜丹妮闭上眼窝进他怀里，闻着他身上熟悉的烟草味和古龙水的味道，感觉全身紧绷的神经一下子放松了下来。  
“你怎么知道我要来？”她明知故问。  
“Ashley提前给我打了越洋电话，”赖振宇带着笑回答，“你跟她联系很密切啊。”  
姜丹妮随口应了一声，抱着他没有动。  
赖振宇听出她声音不太对劲，又问，“怎么了？不舒服？”  
姜丹妮睁开闭着的双眼，泪水忍不住的从眼眶涌出，她摇摇头，收紧了双臂，搂的更紧了一些，说，没有，想你了。  
赖振宇察觉出她在哭，没有再开口，只是用手轻轻拍打她的背，以示安慰。  
她对他说了谎，眼泪掉落时，出现在她脑海里的面容，分明是赖冠霖。

 

姜丹妮发现自己身体不对劲，是在生活重回正规后的一天下午，距离她从赖冠霖家搬出来，也已经过去了一个多月。  
她在学校食堂点了一份糖醋排骨，吃了两口突然觉得有些反胃，以为是最近饭点不规律又吃多了些辛辣食物的原因，就没往心里去。没想到吃到一半难受的感觉越发强烈，她忍不住站起身，冲去食堂旁边的洗手间，吐得稀里哗啦，连早饭都一并吐了出来。  
吐完之后她也没了心思继续吃饭，捂着嘴慢慢走去学校医务室开了两副胃药，接了瓶热水，趁热吃了下去。又想到下午还有一节思修课，她靠在教学楼门口旁边的石柱上，给老师打电话请假。  
请假成功后她打算回家睡一觉。无论生什么病，她都是抱着“睡一觉就好了”的想法，这次也不例外。  
可没走两步，竟直直得栽倒到了地上。

姜丹妮再醒过来时，发现自己正躺在医院的床上，胳膊上还插着输液管。她抬起头眯着眼瞧瞧上边挂着的药瓶，隐约看到了葡萄糖三个字。  
她想，大概是临近期末学业繁忙，太过劳累又不好好吃饭，闹了个了低血糖，才昏了过去。  
再一转眼，瞧见病床边站着好心的同学，把她送来医院后也没走，一直守着她。  
那是他们班的一个大个子男生，姜丹妮跟他交往不深，但知道他为人敦厚老实，她赶紧坐起来，冲他说：“谢谢你。”  
那男生不好意思地挠挠头，说：“没什么没什么，既然你醒了我就放心了，我先回学校了，你一会输液完回家路上小心点，”他说完转身要走，走了两步又折回来，冲着姜丹妮欲言又止，最后红着脸，磕磕巴巴地说：“哦对，那个…医生还说，你现是…呃…孕期…有点营养不足，容易低血糖，要你多吃饭。如果孕吐反应太强烈的话…定时来输液…否则…对孩子…嗯…不太好。”  
前半句还挺正常，后半句进了姜丹妮的耳朵里简直像一道惊雷劈到她头顶，她瞪大了双眼，声线都不稳了，结结巴巴地问：“你你你说…我…我是孕期？我怀孕了？”  
男同学被她这不按套路出牌的反问弄得也吓了一跳，也张大了双眼，他说：“对啊，你自己难道不知道吗？诺…这…这是你的B超单…”  
姜丹妮当然不知道，她要是知道也不会现在躺在医院里。她颤抖着双手去接那张单子，接过来，却又不敢看。  
男同学看她这样，也明白了几分，慌忙扔下一句回头见，就溜出了病房。

从最上面开始看，先进入视线的是B型超声检查报告单，接着是自己的姓名年龄和胎儿影像，再接着是各项她看不懂的复杂数据。  
还有一张病历单，上面写她怀孕约6周，孕期低血糖低血压。  
6周，算算日子，刚好是她从赖冠霖家搬回来的那两天。  
姜丹妮一阵阵地浑身发冷，她怎么会怀孕呢？她明明有按时吃避孕药，怎么会有孩子？  
她越想越头痛，越想越害怕。大脑仿佛像一台停止运行的机器，怀孕这两个字在眼前被无限放大。  
姜丹妮从包里翻出手机，对着屏幕发了好一会儿的呆，最后还是下定决心拨通了赖冠霖的号码。  
“您好？”对方谦逊礼貌的开口，略微低沉的声音从电话那边传来。  
“我怀孕了，”姜丹妮直接开了口，虽然她没有证据，但强烈的直觉告诉她，这一定跟赖冠霖有关，“怎么回事。”  
电话那边突然一片寂静，静的姜丹妮只能听到自己的呼吸声。  
“对不起…”赖冠霖轻声道歉，却听不到任何一丝悔意，“我偷偷换掉了你的药…对不起。”  
姜丹妮捏着手机，用力到手指节都泛了白，赖冠霖十分坦诚，没有想隐瞒的意思，坦荡荡的把丑恶露给她看。  
“为什么…为什么…”姜丹妮没有骂他，没有吼叫，只是忍着泪水，哑着嗓子问他，为什么赖冠霖临到分别时刻，还要算计她一把。  
明明说好了，到了该喊停的时候，无论越线多长，都自觉退回原位，不再插手对方的人生。  
可赖冠霖竟算计她算计到这一步，拿孩子这种最深的羁绊来拉住她不让她继续向前走。  
姜丹妮猛的用手背擦干了眼泪，没有再听赖冠霖说什么，直接挂掉了电话。  
即使仍然不能接受已经怀孕的事实，可她不得不思考自己该怎么办。  
如果孩子是赖振宇的，她不光无法解释为什么会怀孕，这个谎根本圆不上，即使圆上了，赖振宇也只会让她直接把孩子流掉。  
赖振宇早就明确对她说过，“我这辈子只会有一个孩子，那就是雯雯。”  
这句话她清楚得很。她曾经以为自己在最美好的年纪遇到了最对的人，怀着一颗赤诚温热的心，拜这句话所赐，从天堂跌落地狱，也彻底认清了自己在赖振宇心里的真正位置。  
如果孩子是赖冠霖的，那她和他的事就瞒不过赖振宇，孩子不光保不住，她也不会有好结果。  
赖冠霖自以为下了一盘好棋，却没想到，到了这步，怎么走，都是死局。

姜丹妮闭着眼，静静等葡萄糖一点一滴进自己的静脉，她胃里翻江倒海，耳朵里嗡嗡的甚至有些耳鸣。  
她实在是受不了了，喊了护士来起针。  
“你还没输完呢，还有小半瓶，再等等吧。”护士看了看她的药瓶，“要不我给你调快一点，不会太长时间的，最多也就半小时就输完了。”  
“不用，你帮我起了吧。”姜丹妮摆摆手，拒绝了对方的好意。

 

赖冠霖通过手机里的定位软件，找到了姜丹妮，那时姜丹妮正捂着手上的针眼，低着头下楼梯。  
姜丹妮头昏昏沉沉的，只能一步一步慢慢向前走，生怕一不小心再摔倒。走着走着突然看到眼前的路上压下一片阴影，她抬起头，看到西装裤，衬衫，还有赖冠霖的脸。  
她刚用力压下的难过的情绪又翻涌上来，逼自己仰起头跟他对视，一字一顿地说，“让开。”  
赖冠霖不动，她只能认栽，往左边挪了两步，想从一边过去。  
没想到赖冠霖在她经过的时候一把捏住她的手腕子不松开，小心翼翼地开口，“把孩子留下来，好吗。”  
他接到她的电话后，立刻查找她的位置，车速开到最大，闯了两个红灯，就为把她拦下来。  
赖冠霖很清楚，以姜丹妮的性格，她完全有可能干的出直接把孩子打掉的事。  
姜丹妮没有说话，只是盯着他，黑亮亮的眼珠子里还有因为哭泣而增多的红血丝，她抬起右手，扇了他一巴掌。  
这一声在空荡的楼梯间非常响亮，她下了狠劲，赖冠霖左脸赫然红了一片。  
赖冠霖把脸转回来，脸色也非常不好看，他长这么大还是头一回被人打脸。  
他冲她笑了一声，又问：“这回舒坦了吗？”

 

生活是个圈，绕了一圈又回到原点。像最初的开端一样，赖冠霖开着车，她坐在后座上，望着车外飞驰而过的景象。  
车里没有再放《夕阳之歌》，而是一片寂静。  
赖冠霖看了她的B超单和病历单，不发一言，只是紧紧皱着眉头，他也已经意识到，这个孩子的父亲，有一半的几率并不是自己。  
姜丹妮成心想刺激他，估计挑难听的话讲。  
却没想到赖冠霖毫不在意，反而说：“在他出生之前，哪怕只有1%的可能，我也不会轻易放手。”  
姜丹妮被他气得只能说，好，好，你留着这些话，给你哥说去吧。  
赖冠霖一路开到她家，牵着她，与其说牵，不如说是拽着她坐电梯上了楼。  
到门口时，姜丹妮使足了劲把手腕从他手心里挣脱出来，早在路上她的胃就一直难受，憋了一路终于是到了家。她推开门，冲到洗手间，趴在马桶边又开始呕吐。  
赖冠霖站在玄关处，听着洗手间的声音，想起姜丹妮在车上说的话，掏出打火机点烟，抽了一半就把烟掐掉，拨通了赖振宇的电话。  
“姜丹妮怀孕了。”  
“我为什么会知道啊？……因为…孩子有可能…是我的。”

 

姜丹妮断断续续吐了好久，吐得她只感觉天旋地转，生不如死。她颤颤巍巍从地板上站起来，扶着墙壁，靠在盥洗台边，拧开水龙头捧起一把把凉水往脸上拍。  
她在哗啦啦的水流声中，听到外面的门被关上的声音，本以为是赖冠霖离开了，却没想到听到了赖振宇的声音。

 

赖振宇站在门口，望着自己的弟弟。他接到对方的电话后，推掉了下午的会议，赶了过来。  
他自然相信赖冠霖所说，两个人早过了恶作剧的年龄。更何况，赖冠霖的语气里，毫无戏谑的意味，一字一句都认真得很。  
所以他直接问，“什么时候的事？”  
“忘了，临搬走之前吧，我趁她喝醉了办的，跟她没关系。”  
赖振宇没等他说完，就给了他一拳，打得赖冠霖一个趔趄，往后倒退了两步。  
“我说过，你敢动她一下，我打断你的腿，”赖振宇跟上去，抓住赖冠霖的衣领，又给了他一拳，咬着牙说，“你以为我不敢？”  
赖冠霖当然知道他敢。  
他这位哥哥，从小不光人前是别人家的小孩，人后更是把大院里的孩子都打得心服口服。  
赖冠霖小时候皮，更是没少挨他揍。  
赖冠霖的沉默，又换来一拳。他听到右边一颗下槽牙松动的声音，钻心的疼。  
“我也喜欢她，比你喜欢的多。”赖冠霖用手背擦去嘴角渗出的血，对上赖振宇阴沉的眼眸，他一片坦荡，哪怕牙齿已经被打掉了一颗，也不躲闪，再开口嗓子哑了一半用祈求的语气说，“哥，从小到大，我什么都争不过你，我也不想跟你争。我让了26年了，整26年了，其余都无所谓，我也不在乎。可是，可是，我这辈子就喜欢她一个人，你这回能不能别跟我抢，你把她让给我行不行？”  
赖冠霖从出生那一刻起，他的人生就一直笼罩在赖振宇的阴影下。赖振宇把他父母所有优秀的基因都吸取走了，留给赖冠霖的，都是次的。所以赖冠霖拿二等奖，赖振宇拿一等奖，赖冠霖拿一等奖，赖振宇拿特等奖。  
后来为了让父母注意到自己，他只能反着来。他故意不学习，打架，逃课。本以为能引起父母的关心，却没想到更加衬托了赖振宇的出众。  
他最后心灰意冷，选择出国读法律。父母多次询问他是否真的想好，读法律就意味着主动放弃了家族企业的继承权，他没有犹豫地，选择了离开。  
他已经放弃了那么多，如今到了心爱的人，他不能再让了。  
赖振宇听了他的话，气得双手发抖，他望着眼前这个，自己从小一点一点陪着长大的，骨子里跟自己流着一样的血的，一个娘胎出来的亲弟弟，竟然觉得无比陌生。  
“你今天想怎么打，就怎么打，我都不会还手，”赖冠霖又开口了，他把那颗掉了的牙吐在自己手心里，“只是，这个孩子，必须留下来。”  
赖振宇还没等他说完，就抬手扇了他一巴掌，扇在右脸上。  
赖冠霖笑了，他想，这下好，一边一个，对称了。  
“她只有20岁，你疯了吗？！”赖振宇的怒气不减反增，他看透了，他这个弟弟，比他想象中混账多了。  
“你当年把她圈养在身边的时候，她只有16岁！你怎么好意思说我？！”赖冠霖不再忍耐，冷笑着反击。

姜丹妮趴在盥洗台边，任由水流划过自己的额头，嘴唇，打湿了头发。她听着两个人的话，听到后面，竟被恶心得又吐了出来。  
虚伪，真是虚伪。两个人真不愧是亲兄弟，一样的下作，一样的自私。  
说着好似为她着想的话，却都是为了自己的私利。  
她虚晃着身子，往前走了两步，猛得拧开浴室的门，望向不远处剑拔弩张的两个人。  
赖振宇打量着姜丹妮，视线最后落在她的小腹上。  
那里正孕育着一个新的生命，很有可能，还是他的骨肉。  
姜丹妮顺着他的视线，也看向自己的肚子，她用双手轻轻盖在上面，又抬起头，没有看赖振宇，而是冲赖冠霖说，“滚。”  
她不想看见赖冠霖，她不能原谅他的欺骗，至少现在还不能。  
她每看到她一次，伤疤就要被揭开一次。  
赖冠霖却置若罔闻，他不肯走，他怕他一离开，这个孩子就会从世界上消失。  
赖振宇在这时抬手指向门口，“走。以后不许再来见她。否则，无论孩子是谁的，我都不会让他活下来，我说到做到。”  
赖冠霖只好深呼一口气，说了好几声好，转身离开前看了姜丹妮一眼。  
那一眼包含了太多，姜丹妮跟他对视后立刻低下头，心口一阵疼痛。  
随着啪的一下关门声，姜丹妮闭上了眼，泪水终于忍不住掉了下来。  
赖振宇看她被孕吐折磨得痛不欲生，没有血色的小脸，气也消了大半。  
他想说什么，又说不出口，只能沉默。只能点着一根烟，慢慢去理清混乱的思绪。  
姜丹妮眼泪像开了闸，停不下来，一抽一抽的，她握住赖振宇的手，她求他，她说，求求你，我不要这个孩子，我不要这个孩子。  
赖振宇拍拍她的肩背，却也只是拍拍她的背，不给她想要的回答。  
姜丹妮的心彻底跌倒了谷底，她开始发抖，一阵的寒意从脚底爬到头顶，“你骗我，你也骗我…我妈当年跟我说…我的人生不会变得更糟了，她骗我…后来你跟我说，无论我遇到什么困难，你都会做我的围墙，你也骗我！你们都骗我！你们都骗我…”  
赖振宇把烟掐了，将她揽进自己怀里，亲吻她的头发，轻轻说，对不起。  
姜丹妮呼吸越来越急促，哭得上气不接下气，随着呕吐感再次袭来，她眼前一阵发黑，又晕了过去。


End file.
